


Ein Leben, das uns verbindet

by SkyeGraham



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabbles, Friendship/Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeGraham/pseuds/SkyeGraham
Summary: Im Anteiku hat Ken Kaneki Freundschaften geschlossen, für die er sein Leben opfert. Nachdem das CCG ihren Einsatz im 20. Bezirk beendet, müssen die verbleibenden Mitglieder des Coffee Shops mit den Folgen leben. // Post Tokyo Ghoul Root A  (recht freier Umgang mit Tokyo Ghoul Re), Drabblesammlung





	1. [Shuu]

Eine weitere rote Rose stand einsam und verlassen in einer Vase auf seinem Tisch. Schon bald gesellte sie sich zu ihren Vorgängern. Allesamt verwelkt, so wie er es langsam aber sich tat.  
Er sah keinen Sinn mehr im Leben, wenn der einzige Grund fort war, für den es sich zu leben lohnte.  
»Ka-neki.«  
Die Erinnerungen an ihn schmerzten und waren doch so bittersüß, dass er nicht damit aufhören konnte. Er musste in ihnen schwelgen. Seine Hand tastete auf dem Laken nach dem Taschentuch und hielt es sich mit letzter Kraft ans Gesicht.  
_Geliebter, bald schon werde ich bei dir sein._


	2. [Hinami]

Hinami Fueguchi stand an jener Stelle, an der die Doves ihre Mutter ermordet hatten. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an den Geruch ihres Vaters, der sie zu diesem Ort in die Falle gelockt hatte. Nur sie konnte solche feinen Düfte in der Luft wahrnehmen, selbst im starken Regen.  
Sie wünschte sich, sie hätte auf ihre Mutter gehört und wäre bei ihr geblieben. Vielleicht hätten sie noch lange zusammenbleiben können.  
»Es tut mir leid, Mama ... Papa ...«  
Wieder stieg ihr ein Geruch in die Nase, den außer ihr niemand bemerken würde. Als sie sich umdrehte, reichte ihr jemand eine Hand.  
»Hinami.«  
»Ayato.«


	3. [OCs]

Sie sah hinauf in den Himmel, während die Sirenen immer näher kamen. Es schneite. Langsam fielen die weißen Schneeflocken vom Nachthimmel und bedeckten schon bald die gefallenen CCG-Leute.  
»Wird es je ein Ende haben?«  
Ghoule töteten Menschen, Menschen die mörderischen Monster - eine endlose Schleife aus Mord und Rachegelüsten.  
»Vielleicht, wenn wir uns eines Tages alle gegenseitig umgebracht haben.«  
Sie lächelte unter ihrer Maske und für einen Moment leuchteten ihre Augen rot auf, ehe sie zu ihm aufschaute. Ihr Bruder lehnte neben ihr am Geländer, der Koffer mit seiner Quinque stand unberührt neben ihm am Boden.  
Ihr gefiel die Vorstellung.


	4. [Irimi]

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen erhellten die Stadt.  
Kaya Irimi wartete am Fenster ihres Zimmer auf Sirenengeheul in den Straßen um das Re herum. Sie tat es jeden Tag, seit die Kämpfe mit dem CCG im zwanzigsten Bezirk für beendet erklärt wurden. Die Doves kamen früher oder später wieder, um sich zu rächen.  
Dieses Mal gab es keinen Ken Kaneki, der ihnen das Leben rettete. Sie mussten sich selbst helfen und sie wusste, das sie ihre offene Rechnung mit Hachikawa beglich. Ihre Maske bewahrte sie für diesen Moment auf, denn er sollte wissen, dass er es mit Black Dog zu tun hatte.


	5. [Amon]

Er sah auf den ersten Blick nicht anders als vor dem Kampf mit Eyepatch aus. Wenn sich weiter im Spiegel betrachtete, der in dieser Zelle hing, kam er nicht umhin, seinen neuen Arm in Augenschein zu nehmen. Vernarbtes Gewebe bedeckte die Haut, die es gar nicht erst geben sollte.  
Das war alles andere als normal. Geradezu unheimlich. Beunruhigend.  
Er schaute wieder in den Spiegel, bewegte sich nicht - atmete nur in flachen Zügen. In seinem linken Auge schimmerte es blutrot, was bei keinem Menschen vorkam. Es sei denn, ein Ghoul gab sich menschlich.  
»Das ist unmöglich.«  
Koutarou Amon war ein Ghoul.


	6. [OCs]

»A-kane?«  
Ich wartete an der Tür meines Zimmers und wähnte mich in meinem Albtraum, meiner Vergangenheit. Sie schaute mich mit ihren blutroten Augen an, die ich nur als blau in Erinnerung hatte. Verzog ihr hübsches Gesicht, als litte sie Schmerzen, ehe sie die Zähne fletschte. Aus ihrem Rücken wuchsen krallenartige Glieder.  
»Mak-kuro ... lauf ... weg«, krächzte meine Mutter, die Akane an den Haaren gepackt hielt. Ihr Gesicht war blutüberströmt.  
Ich nahm weder meine Beine in die Hand, um das Weite zu suchen noch brach ich in Tränen aus. Ich stand einfach nur da, ohne zu wissen, was hier vor sich ging.


	7. [Touka]

Sie ließ das Wasser, wie sie es gelernt hatte, über die gemahlenen Bohnen im Filter fließen. Yoshimura wäre sicher stolz auf sie, dass sie sich gegenüber den Doves normal verhalten hatte. Dabei zitterten ihre Finger immer noch und sie unterdrückte den Anflug von Panik so sehr sie es konnte.  
»Vielen Dank für den Kaffee. Er war exzellent.«  
Unter gesenkten Lidern sah sie dem jungen Dove zu, wie er sich vor Yomo verbeugte und mit seinen Leuten das Re verließ. Das Gesicht würde sie überall erkennen, egal wie sehr es sich mit der Zeit auch verändert hatte.  
»Kaneki.«  
Ein Dove. Verdammt.


	8. [Takizawa]

Einen weiteren Angriff hätte keiner von ihnen überlebt. Er lehnte an einer Wand, als er die Augen aufschlug und ins bewusstlose Gesicht des ehemaligen Ermittlers des CCG Koutarou Amon blickte. Neben ihm saß Kurona, die in ihren Händen das RC Gas hielt.  
»Ich dachte schon, ich müsste dich küssen, damit du aufwachst.«  
»Wenn du mich umbringen wolltest«, meinte er mit einem halben Lächeln, ehe er sich Amon zuwandte. Mado bekam ihren Partner wieder. Sie musste nicht länger in der Ungewissheit leben.  
Er war ihr nichts mehr schuldig. Sie waren quitt.  
»Bringen wir ihn zu Kaneki.«  
»Gib mir noch eine Minute.«


End file.
